irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
WCW Universe Mode
WCW Universe Mode is one of the oldest and most popular regular features on IRM. It is a completely simulated Universe Mode calendar, using a roster comprised entirely of WCW lower-tier wrestlers from the 1990's and early 2000's. The Universe Mode uses WWE '12 for Xbox 360, and all 50 CAW's were downloaded from Community Creations, prior to the servers being shut down. About the Show Let's be honest. As with most Universe Mode streams, the fun comes in the ridiculous stuff that goes down, and when plans go completely against what Bryan, Fitz, the rest of the hosts, and the chat expect or want to happen. Teams newly created only to feud one show later, wrong music glitches, weird cutscenes, winners in matches that put together a way sadder narrative, and Monarcas de Sixman. The less we talk about Monarcas de Sixman, the better. But we roll with it, and it leads to weird gimmick changes, feuds, and super fun times. 'Hardcore Thunder' Hour 1 of Nitro and Worldwide are the two main "brand shows" (using Universe Mode lingo), but the real fun comes with Hardcore Thunder. It is the only weekly program where the WCW Hardcoreweight Championship is defended on every show, in every match. Here are some of the features and rules of Hardcore Thunder: *The WCW Hardcoreweight Champion competes in all three matches on the card. Winner stays, loser(s) leave. *Every episode has three matches. A singles match, a three-way dance, and a four-way dance. *All matches have a 10-minute time limit and are fought under Extreme Rules. *If the time limit expires without a winner, the champion retains, even if he has been eliminated in the three-way or four-way. *All competitors in Hardcore Thunder are selected by the chat, or guests on the call. In other words, no rhyme or reason whatsoever. 'PPV Schedule' As of August 2015 (and coincidentally, August Year 1 in the in-game calendar), WCW Universe Mode will run on a 6-month event/PPV cycle. The cycle begins in January/July, and each month features a PPV event, more often than not with "Clash" in the title. The six PPVs that comprise a full cycle are: *Superbrawl *Clash of the Champions *Fall Brawl (featuring WarGames) *Uncensored (Main event: 6-way TLC for the Hardcoreweight Title) *World War 3 *Starrcade (featuring BattleBowl) In addition, there are events that take place throughout the calendar, such as various tournaments, which often lead to the winner being given a championship title shot at the following PPV. See below for more information on these. Roster As stated above, all roster members are CAWs downloaded from the Community Creations server, which is no longer active. No more additions can or will be made to the roster. Many roster members have undergone gimmick changes, name changes, appearance changes, or a combination of the three. Where a roster member has had a gimmick change, their original identity is listed in parentheses. * Alex Wright * Aquarius (Glacier) * Bobby Duncum Jr. * Bobby Eatin' (Bobby Eaton) * "El Abogado" Ci Clope (Ciclope) * Damian * Disco Inferno * El Padre Hardcore (Hardwork Bobby Walker) * Ernest "The Cat" Miller * Evan Karagias * Hollywood Barbarian (Barbarian) * Ice Train * Jerry Flynn * Jim Jowers (Jim Powers) * Johnny B. Badd * Johnny Grunge * Kenny Kaos * La Parka * Lash Leroux * The Maestro * Malibu Meng (Meng) * Marcus Bagwell * Mr. JL * Norman Smiley * P. Enos (Mike Enos) * Pisces (The Shark) * "The Cure" Prince Iaukea (Prince Iaukea) * Psicosis * Renegade * Roadblock * Robbie Rage * Rocco Rock * Scott Norton * Scotty Riggs * Shane Helms * Shannon "Feed Me" Moore (Shannon Moore) * Silver King * Steve "Mongo" McMichael * Steven Regal * Super Calo * Three Count Demon (Kiss Demon) * Tom Zenk * Tribute Mortis (Mortis) * Van Hammer * Villano IV * Villano V * VK Wallstreet * Whore-shu (Horshu) * Wrath * Zodiac Current Champions Main Article: WCW Universe Mode Title History 1The WCW Hardcoreweight Championship was formed via a 6-way unification match which included the WCW Hardcore Champion (Whore-shu) and the WCW Cruiserweight Champion (La Parka). Tournaments & Events Aside from the six PPVs, a six-month cycle of WCW Universe Mode also includes many other tournaments and events. 'G-1-900-909-9900' Main Article: G-1-900-909-9900 A round-robin tournament taking place in the second & third month of the cycle (February & March/August & September). 'Copa El Dandy' Main Article: Copa El Dandy A 32-man single elimination tournament that takes place in the fifth month of the cycle (May/November). 'World War 3' Main Article: World War 3 World War 3 is the main event match of the PPV of the same name, taking place in the fifth month of the cycle (May/November). It is a 40-man 1-Ring Interval-Style Over-The-Top-Rope Extra-Hyphenated Battle Royale, with the winner going on to Starrcade to take on the WCW World Champion. 'Lethal Lottery/BattleBowl' Main Article: Lethal Lottery A true WCW tradition, taking place in the sixth month of the cycle (June/December). Lethal Lottery pits 24 competitors in tag team matches, where their partners are drawn completely at random! The 6 winning teams then progress to a second round of tag team matches, where the 3 winning teams advance to Starrcade. 'Tag League (TBD)' Main Article: Tag League (TBD) The premier event for tag team wrestling in WCW Universe Mode, taking place in the first month of the cycle (January/July). Tag teams compete in two blocks of an equal number, with one block's matches on Hour 1 of Nitro, and the other block on Worldwide. Each team faces all the other teams in their block, with 2 points awarded for a win, 1 point for a draw, and 0 points for a loss. The two tag teams that finish atop their respective blocks meet in the finals, with the winners receiving a shot at the WCW Tag Team Championship at SuperBrawl at the end of the month. ----